Le Seigneur du Discord : La Communauté du Modo
by GamesRet
Summary: Une fanfiction parodiant "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" mais avec les personnages de Discord.
1. La Communauté du Modo

Discord, un endroit formidable, un endroit où chacun aimerait vivre. Un lieu, peuplé de créatures incroyables tel que Martine ou alors, Tania. C'est en cette terre, que vit un homme du non de : GamesRet, il est jeune, de taille moyenne et surtout très intelligent. Il vit dans une maison en pierre, légèrement sous-terre, sur Discord il se sentait chez lui. Mais il n'étais pas seul chez lui, un certain : Arto, lui tiens parfois compagnie, c'est son jardinier. Il était un peu plus grand que GamesRet, légèrement plus mince mais ils ont presque le même. Mais GamesRet lui, l'aime bien, il s'amuse avec lui. Mais ils ne sont pas seul sur Discord, ils ne sont que sur une partie de celui-ci, une petite partie, bien d'autre personnes leur sont inconnus, bien d'autre lieux leur sont inimaginables, mais ils le sauront bientôt.

 _ **Le seigneur du Discord :**_

 _ **La commnauté du Modo**_

Un grand jour, Sheep le noir, un magicien surpuissant, vînt dans le Voxite. Le Voxite étant le lieu ou Omega et GamesRet vivent. C'est alors que GamesRet le vit, alors il le rejoignit dans sa charrette.  
 **GamesRet** : Bien le bonjour, Sheep le noir.  
 **Sheep** : Oh, belle journée GamesRet, ne trouvez-vous pas ?  
 **GamesRet** : Ah si, aujourd'hui nous allons fêter le 111ème anniversaire de Commu.  
 **Sheep** : Ce bon vieux Commu, il se fait vieux.

 **GamesRet** : Oui, mais en ce moment il se fait de plus en plus absent, je le vois souvent dans son bureau, consultant de vieilles cartes, et écrivant dans un livre.  
 **Sheep** : Tu sais, on a tous nos secrets, et chacun a des raisons d'en avoir.  
 **GamesRet** : Effectivement.

A ce moment là, des enfants se courrurent après la charrette en criant.

 **Enfants** : SHEEP ! LE FEU D'ARTIFICE !

 **Sheep** : Bien, bien.

Sheep allumât donc certains des feux d'artifice contenus dans sa charrette, au grand bonheur des enfants.

 **Enfants** : OUI ! VOUS ETES LE MEILLEUR SHEEP !

 **Sheep** : Ah les enfants, bon GamesRet, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre Arto pour préparer la fête de ce soir.  
 **GamesRet** : Oui, vous avez raison. J'y vais de ce pas.

GamesRet partit donc rejoindre Arto.

Il le retrouvat devant la maison de Nabuco, il la contemplait avec amour. GamesRet, tenta de le faire sortir de son état second sans réel succès, il descidat donc de le trainer; encore un échec. Alors il sortit de sa poche de l'herbe à fumer, la mît dans sa pipe, et allumat le tout. L'odeur commença progressivement à se faire sentir. Arto, sortit ainsi de son sommeil qui n'en était pas un.  
 **Arto** : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Elle va me remarquer.

 **GamesRet** : Tu n'étais vraiment pas bien, j'étais obligé, sinon tu ne m'écoutais pas.  
 **Arto** : Alors que veux-tu ?  
 **GamesRet** : Et bien, comme tu le sais surement, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Commu, alors j'aimerais lui proposer quelque chose de bien tu vois ?  
 **Arto** : Non, tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

 **GamesRet** : Alors en route, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Ils partirent donc en route vers la maison d'Arto.

 _ **FIN**_


	2. La légende des Modos

_**Le seigneur du Discord :**_

 _ **La communauté du modo**_

 _Précédemment : Sheep le noir vint sur Discord, il étais ici pour fêter le 111° anniversaire d'Omega, Freudon, quand à lui, est partit voir Arto pour préparer quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

 **GamesRet :** Allez Arto, il faut se depecher, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps !

 **Arto :** Monsieur GamesRet, attendez ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire comme surprise...

 **GamesRet :** C'est pas grave Sam, on trouvera bien quelque chose.

 _Ainsi ils cherchèrent que offrir à Omega, et ce, pendant de longues heures. Sheep quand à lui, arriva chez Omega, qui, était encore dans ses cartes et l'écriture d'un livre._ _Il toqua donc à la porte._

 **Omega :** Si c'est le facteur laissez un colis, si c'est quelqu'un d'autre dîtes le moi directement de derrière la porte.

 **Sheep :** Et si c'est d'anciens amis ?

 _Omega se précipita à la porte :_

 **Omega :** SHEEP ! Comment vas-tu ? Entre !

 _Omega partit dans la cuisine, laissant Sheep seul dans le hall, il déposa donc son chapeau et son bâton quelque part, non loin de la porte._

 **Omega :** Que veux-tu ? Du thé ?

 **Sheep :** Oui, du thé s'il te plais.

 _Après avoir bu leur thé, ils discutèrent._

 **Sheep :** Omega, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse depuis la dernière fois.

 **Omega :** Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle... _commençant à agiter sa main dans sa poche_

 **Sheep :** Je sais que depuis notre dernière aventure, tu as accumulé un objet étrange.

 **Omega :** Appronfondis je te pris... _continuant de tenir un objet dans sa poche_

 **Sheep :** Tu as derobé un objet durant notre aventure ! Je le sais !

 **Omega :** Je ne te comprends pas !

 **Sheep :** Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas.

 _Omega continue de remuer ce que sa poche contient_

 **Sheep :** Vous avez un Modo ! Je l'ai ressenti !

 **Omega :** _arretant avec sa main_ Oui, oui, j'en ai un.

 **Sheep :** Montrez-le moi !

 _Omega montre donc le Modo contenu dans sa poche_

 _Pour que vous compreniez ce qu'est un Modo il faut vous raconter la légende fondatrice de ce pays :_

 _ **Tout commença il y a plusieurs milliers d'années...**_

 _Les Arcanes de l'ombre avec Ray Yami à sa tête, et une armée de centaines de milliers d'orcs voulu s'emparer de tout Discord. Avant cette guerre : le royaume des Elfes reçu trois modos; le royaume des Nains, sept modos; et, le royaume des Humains, neuf modos. Mais Ray Yami voulu avoir un plus grand pouvoir que quiconque, alors il entreprit de créer un modo pour les gouverner tous, on l'appelle_ _le modo unique_ _. Ray Yami commença alors sa guerre, chaque peuple commença a se faire décimer, ce fut l'alliance des Hommes et des Elfes qui mit fin à la guerre, les plus grands dirigeants prirent part à ce combat, l'alliance Elfumanique commençait à gagner. Malheureusement, Ray Yami intervint dans la bataille, tenant à son doigt, le modo unique. Le roi humain de l'époque : DidiLeBon se rua sur le maléfique Ray Yami, mais mourru dans d'atroces souffrances. Son fils, Playermy pris l'épée fracturée de son père et coupa la main de Ray Yami lorsqu'il porta une attaque qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Ne possédant plus de modo, et celui-ci étant relié à sa vie, il mourru._

 _Playermy, devint le roi des Humains et l'alliance Elfumanique fut terminée. Mais chaque légende à une fin tragique, Playermy se promenais tout-le-temps avec son modo, ce qui lui couta la vie. Il enfila le modo et se jetta dans l'eau, puisqu'en enfilant le modo on devient invisible, cependant le modo se retira de son doigt et ainsi Playermy se fit trahir par le modo et mourru des fleches de ses assaillants. Le modo disparu longtemps de Discord, mais surement pas assez longtemps._

 _Ainsi est la légende des modos !_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
